Four Legged Destiny
by KissingTheShadows
Summary: It is not normal to have a crush on a fictional anime character,but even through her television screen he had always been able to keep a hold over her heart. What happens when Sesshomaru turns out to be more than fiction? Will they stand a chance at love?


I think most of us have had this fantasy once or twice before so I am giving a shot at it. I DO ASK that you keep an open mind

to this chapter the particular detail expressed will make a bit more since with the next update. I would love to hear what you guys

think whether it be positive feedback or not, but if you must criticize please keep it respectable. Anyways on with the show!

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I DO not get paid for anything I write or any manipulation**

**of any of the characters. TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE most of the information given in 'some' parts of this story is fact, but **

**the idea and/or concept might be a bit stretched**.

Four Legged Destiny: Chapter One : Fate

There he was, his deadly blade held purposefully waiting for the moment its owner allowed it to strike, his silver mane cascading on the rippling currents of the wind and his amber eyes tinged with scarlet a deadly threat held within their menacing orbs. He was as he always had been for the last year taunting her with promises of passion, goading her with his essence of masculinity. All of which reflected easily from the visions of her television screen.

Kagome Higarashi felt herself sigh in exasperation, as she absentmindedly collected the accumulating drool from her chin. Raising up from her plush cushion she had inhabited for the last thirty minutes, she glanced over her shoulder briefly catching the previews of the next episode that would contain the battle segment her infatuation would endure. She silently uttered a curse directed towards her younger brother that had gotten her so wrapped up in the series that she was now addicted to.

Flouncing into her newly renovated kitchen, she set to work making her small breakfast, grabbing the box of cearal from the cubbard. As she added the remaining ingredients for the american dish to the desolate table top, she quickly pondered her life and the latest turns it had taken.

Drowning herself in not only the cold cereal but the misfortunes of her love life.. or lack there of she contemplated the events for the day. The fluid patter of paws at the entry way of the room caught her attention. Her thoughts momentarily drifting away from their depression, her attention was focused on her most recently added family member, Odin, her imported German Shepherd.

Though they were a rarity in Japan after her wordily travels ( once she actually finished college and grad school ) she quickly fell in love with the breed, and had been buying a few for work and breeding purposes ever since. The red and black saddle back cocked its head towards her direction, though barely over a year he was one of the most intelligent dogs she had ever dealt with .... and was making his way towards one of her largest.

"Venir (come)." Without hestitation the dog quickly moved to her side, his even stride almost noble in appearance. _Almost like a certain Inu-Youkia I cannot keep out of my mind_. Smirking at her own thoughts, she leaned down to plant a kiss on his damp nose the dog returning the affection with a swipe of his tongue. "Odin with dogs like you who needs men." _ I do_ her mind countered.

Sighing once more she made her way to the sink to rinse the dishes before replacing them in the dishwasher for later cleansing. Snapping her fingers the giant pup joined her as she made her way to the outside of her abode. Quickly the barks of excitement flowed from her outdoor kennel, and she could not help the smile. Her dogs had quickly become her life, and through dedication and hard work she personally felt that she was making a contribution to such a great breed.

As she opened her gate, and set foot in her backyard her two other males soon greeted her with energetic enthusiasm. Loki and Thor had been her first additions. The brothers barely over five years old stood proudly their tan markings boarded with ebony drew quite the attention to many visitors. If it were not for them she would not have the reputation in the 'dog world' she now carried. Many of their pups where donated to different organizations such as law enforcement, drug detection agencies, and recently for the blind or handicapped.

Though their perfetional career hand ended the previous year, they still made great protection dogs as well as sires. She did not make it another step before all three had brought her down tails wagging furiously and uncontrollable tounges licking every inch of her body. She did not even stand a chance at reclaiming herself. Laughing at their gimicks she tried swatting them away but that too proved to be a challenge.

"Acostar (lie down)." Though reluctantly the German command kept true as all three laid down dejectedly. " Stop acting like that, I have to feed the others." Suppressing a giggle as they tried to act hurt by her actions, she continued towards the large kennels ahead of her. She had once regretted leaving Tokyo for the more rural areas that surrounded it but after _him_ she really had not been left with another choice. She still lived only an hour or so away from the shrine so her family was not too far away.

It was not until she had begun to get over him that she realised it had been her fortune to purchase the property rather than her curse. The few lush acres spread evenly the many shrubs and trees that decorated it glistened with morning dew in the sunlight. It was plenty of room for herself and her many children, and the vast room was more than enough to make them happy. As long as she had her dogs there would always be good times to come.

As she checked on each shepherd, evaluating them as she went, she came to her new litter. Undoing the deadbolt that contained the animals she allowed the mother a quick relief ,which she readily took bypassing her owner on her way out, as she checked on each of the six puppies individually. All of the black piles of fur seemed to be healthy, especially their lungs as they called to their absent mother.

Smiling as she held the last and smallest of the litter to her bosom, the heat and comfort softening the frightened pup's yelps. It would only be another week or so before their eyes would begin to open. Placing the now calmed pup back with its litter, she waited for her anxious bitch's return. It did not take long before the concerned mother came back to claim her offspring, and the door was refastened. One by one she undid the others holdings and allowed them their time for play.

"Hey Kags!" Yumi, her best friend from high school and current dog handler and partial owner, called from across vast property. Waving as she joined her Yumi too went to check on the young pups. "How are they doing?" she worriedly asked as she murmered softly to them.

"They are improving quickly, so it should be safe to say they will be alright within the next week." This litter had been the hardest for both of them. Due to the many labor complications, three out of the already large brood were born stillborn, the other sickly from their early exit from their dam's womb

"That's good these little guys had me worried." A pent up breath left her as the anxiety was released. Smirking as she stood the popping of her bad knee making Kagome cringe.

"Girls remember none of them are male."

"Stop being technical you knew what I meant." Kagome could only chuckle, her friend had joined her for the first year after college and the two had been almost inseparable after. Both made their way towards the enclosed kitchen area located at the back of the unit.

As the many shelves of dry goods came into arms reach both began to add the natural ingredients of rice, assorted vegetables, and unprocessed raw meat to the counter. Grabbing once of the many knifes from the placements she began, "I will have to leave you in charge later this afternoon. Souta wants to stay over so I have to go into town and pick him up." Yumi's unsuppressed cry, almost caused Kagome to chop off a segment of her own digit off instead the large piece of meat. Cocking her head to the side she waited for her friend to elaborate.

"You look too much like the dogs when you do that you know." Kagome could feel the deep crimson sink into her skin as she straightened her posture. "Back to the point though, it is about time you took some time off so how about you leave them to me today and take one for yourself?"

"I can not do that to you they are already a handful as it is." Kagome replied, easily shrugging off the suggestion. As a hand stopped her from completing another slice, she returned her gaze back towards Yumi.

"Enough. They all know commands and they will all listen to them without a problem. Before you say another word I have been studying up on my German so I can handle them. Now go if you start now you might make it for noon tea."

Kagome looked at her friend as if she had sprouted another head, but before she could come up with a reasonable response she was already being shoved out the door and towards the gate. Giving up as the gate was opened for her, Kagome knew next time she should know better that even suggesting it this early in the day. "Are you sure, I mean completely sure?"

"Yes, yes! Now go before I sick Odin on you!" Yumi laughed as her Kagome looked more like a mouse that was stuck in a room with a cat in any direction she could take, rather than a woman that was taking the first day off in the last three years. "Odin!"

"Alright, alright I am going, but I will have my cell phone on for an emergency. Call me if you need me." Kagome slowly began to walk towards the bus station, her eyes never leaving Yumi, who was halfway perched over her fence looking at her like a Cheshire cat. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she picked up her pace, _hopefully at least I will not have to wait for a bus._

After a few minutes at a light jog, she made it just in time for the next departure to Tokyo. Paying the fee, she quickly scanned the rows for a suitable seat. Making her way slowly to the third row she sat herself down on the uncomfortable settee. When the squalls from a nearby infant plus a few teenagers talking a bit too loudly did not stop, she tried to meditate and drown out noise.

Even that proved to be useless.

Something in the back of her mind told her it would not be a good day, and as her agitation rose she could only agree. As the bus shuttered and started the long journey she could only wish that something or someone would intervene in this hellish nightmare.

Twenty-seven minutes and thirty-three and a half seconds later her answer was given to her. A loud and crackling boom was heard as the bus quickly lurched to a stop. As the dark billows of smoke drafted from the hood of the automobile, Kagome knew this day was only going to get worse. She had to suppress a snarl as the commotion only doubled, her newly formed headache following in suit, as the individuals began to question the problems when it was more than obvious the reasons behind it.

As the driver returned from checking the engine, his elderly face grim, he only conveyed to them what she had already realised. They were not going anywhere any time soon. He did happily inform them that their was a small store only half a mile up the road. Giving in to what the fates had given her, she exited the vehicle and began the walk.

It had only taken a few minutes before it had come into sight, yet as the rain began to pour it was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Letting a groan escape her as the already cool air began to turn icy with the moisture that drenched her clothing, she picked up her pace.

Even when the safety of the rain was taken care of she did not slow herself down. At that moment all she wanted was the comfort of a heated building. Too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to where her feet where carrying her she was more than startled when she hit a very firm surface that sent her plummeting down to a hard and unforgiving ground. Releasing her own yelp she allowed the onslaught of curses to run rampant through her mind.

Looking up wanting nothing more than to give the object a few certain words, everything caught easily in her throat when he came to her line of vision.

"Sesshomaru?"

_____________________________________________________________________  
AN:

If anyone knows where the names of the dogs come from kudos to you! Anyways if you would take a moment to give me your opinion of the

story (whether positive or negative) I would very much appreciate it. Thank you very much for reading, and hope to hear from you soon. Have

a great week and an exciting weekend.

-KTDS


End file.
